1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection assembly, and more particularly to a connection assembly for offsetting tilting situation especially when two objects of unbalanced weights are to be combined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connection assembly for connecting two objects together includes two extensions formed on one object and two indentations corresponding to the two extensions and formed on the other object. When combination of these two objects is required, the two extensions are extended into the two indentations to complete the combination of these two objects. However, if the two objects are each of a different weight, the combination of these two objects will cause a tilting effect after the completion of the combination. That is, after the combination, the center of gravity of the combination is tilted toward the heavy one. When transportation of the combination is required, the connection assembly is easily broken due to the unbalanced weight distribution.
A perfect example of this connection assembly can be understood in the connection between a UPS (uninterrupted power supply) and an appliance in associated with the UPS. As is well known in the art, the weight of the UPS is usually much heavier than that of the appliance such that after the UPS is connected to the appliance, the overall weight of the combination is mostly focused on the UPS, which causes a tilting effect to the combination. Therefore, when the combination is to be transported, the worker has to be extra careful in handling the combination. Otherwise, the combination of the UPS and the appliance is easily damaged and the connection therebetween is easily broken.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved connection assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.